


Lost

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hunt, Kidnapped Reader, Pining, Sad, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gone; and without you, none of them know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

You’d been gone for over a week now and nobody had seen you since the vampire hunt. Dean had resorted to drink, like usual- he thought to himself bitterly- while Sam had lost himself in mindless searchings throughout every paper and every headline.

They were both desperate.

Dean tore away at the label on his beer bottle and bit down hard on his quivering lip. If only he’d been the one to go after the head vamp at the nest. Then perhaps you wouldn’t have been kidnapped and lost to the both of them.

“Sam, Dean, you need to be focussing on the Mark, at the moment,” Cas had tried to reason- putting aside his own heartaches at your absence. “Its time we moved on-”

“She’s missing, not dead!” Dean snapped, throwing his glass bottle to the ground and stalking out of the room before he even registered the broken shards decorating the floor like fallen stars.

Fallen, broken stars.

Despite the bunker being absent of windows, the hunter doubts that even the sun would have shone itself on those twinkling wretches. Because they were still beautiful: glimmering and shining like-

He fell to his knees in the privacy of a secluded corridor and clutched his chest, sobbing silently and dragging in heaving breaths.

 _Like you…_ he wanted to say.

But you weren’t there. 

The sun had grown tired of your beauty, your out-do, and now you were gone and he didn’t know where you were or if you were even alive.

_Because even the sun can envy the stars._


End file.
